


Something More

by Sille92



Series: Challenges I'm participating in [8]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Mention of break up, Multi, Reader is pregnant, cursing, mention of abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: You're going on vacation with Jensen and Danneel. It's a vacation you will never forget.





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> This did go in another direction then I wanted to take it originally. Also the first time I’m writing this pairing. I hope I did it justice @thing-you-do-with-that-thing? I’m really a bit insecure about this tbh. It’s also the first time I had an aesthetic as a prompt. Still hoping that you like the story though. And thank you, Kari, for doing this challenge!

You grunted as the baby kicked one of your kidneys again, rubbing your hands around your swollen stomach. 

 

Danneel looked at you with concern written all over her face. “You okay?”

 

“I just need to sit down for a bit and maybe drink something,” you answered still rubbing your stomach to calm your daughter down. “Kid’s a kicker today.”

 

Jensen wrapped his arm around your waist and guided you to one of the nearby benches.

 

“Here, relax a bit. I’ll get you a bottle of water,” said he and gave you a quick kiss on your temple. Danneel sat down next to you and watched her husband run to the nearest food truck, smiling.

 

“He is such a mother hen,” you declared, shaking your head.

 

“He just worries about you,” she explained as she rubbed your back for a bit. “You sure you’re alright? We can go back to the hotel if you want? Maybe you need to lie down for a bit. Jensen could give you a massage?”

 

There it was again. A hint to something you didn’t want to think about. “No, no. Just give me a few minutes then we can go to the wine stall you wanted to visit down the street.”

 

“We could do it tomorrow.”

 

“No D. I’m good, alright. I’m not handicapped for god's sake,” you snapped.

 

Danneel withdrew her hand from your back and frowned. “Okay, okay. No need to get all worked up.” 

 

You sighed. “I’m sorry. I know you're only worried about me but I’m so sick of being pregnant. I want this baby out already,” you explained, looking down at your stomach. “And I don’t want to ruin this trip for you.”

 

Danneel pressed herself to your side and slipped her arm around your shoulders. “You’re not ruining anything, Y/N. We wanted you to come on this trip with us because we wanted to spend some time with you without the kids around. We knew that you would not be able to do anything with us and nothing keeps us from coming back another time. Let’s just try to enjoy our time together.” 

 

You laid your head on her shoulder and sighed. “I’ll try. I just hate that I can’t do everything with you.”

 

She gave you a kiss on your hair but didn’t say anything else. It felt good to be held like that.

 

“Here you go, Y/N.” You heard Jensen’s voice in front of you and a bottle of water appeared in your line of sight. 

 

You straightened a bit but stayed close to Danneel as you took the bottle from him. “Thank you.”

 

He eyed you while you took a few sips. “Everything alright?” he asked and threw a questioning glance to his wife.

 

“Yeah. Just hormones I guess,” you answered and smiled at him. Danneel nodded next to you. 

 

“If you’re sure.” He hesitated for a second but sat down next to you after another nod from his wife. It was something they did. Sandwiching you between the two of them. It wasn’t something to complain about. Quite the opposite to be honest. You liked to sit between them both but it was noticeable that they did it on purpose.

 

It started a few weeks after you broke up with your boyfriend and moved in with them because you had nowhere else to go. You remembered the phone call like it was yesterday.

 

_ Trying to rein in your tease you dialed Jensen's landline. You already tried his phone but got only voice mail.  _

 

_ “Please pick up,” you murmured to yourself as a fresh set of tears welled out of your eyes.  _

 

_ “Ackles,” came a female voice from the phone. _

 

_ “Danneel? It’s Y/N. Is… is Jensen there?” you asked, trying to suppress the sobs and steady your voice. _

 

_ “No, he is out with the kids and will be back for lunch,” she answered and paused. “Is something wrong?” _

 

_ “No! I just wanted to talk to him,” you blurted quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly. _

 

_ “You don’t sound like it.”  _

 

_ “Really, everything is fine.” It wasn’t that you didn’t like Danneel. On the contrary. It was just that Jensen was more your friend than her. You could count the conversations you had with her on one hand and you weren’t sure if this was something you could talk to her about. _

 

_ “Y/N, you know you can talk to me. I know that we haven’t spoken much but I’m still your friend too,” encouraged Danneel. The warmth in her voice was what broke the damn. _

 

_ “Ethan broke up with me,” you sobbed and pressed the phone to your ear. “I’m pregnant and he broke up with me because he doesn’t want any kids.” _

 

_ “I’m so sorry, Y/N,” she tried to soothe you but you were barely able to hear a word she was saying over your crying. _

 

_ “He wanted an abortion but that’s not an option for me. I can’t just kill my baby,” you explained further, trying to calm yourself down. “He said it was either an abortion or I would have to be out of his hair by the end of the week.” You still couldn’t believe that he would give you an ultimatum like that. Where the last 2 years you were together worth nothing to him? _

 

_ “I’m so sorry, Y/N,” repeated Danneel. “He’s an asshole to demand something like that.” _

 

_ “I know. I never imagined he could be like this. He was always sweet and kind. We never talked about having kids, but I never thought that he would be against it like this. He was the one who insisted on no birth control after all,” you ranted, now getting angry instead of sad but your tears didn’t stop. _

 

_ “As I said. He is an asshole.”  _

 

_ You could hear that Danneel was angry as well and felt comforted by the feeling that she was on your side. _

 

_ “He really is,” you fumed but deflated in the next second. “I can’t live with him anymore and I’m sure that he will insist on me moving out. I don’t have anywhere to go.” The last words were more for yourself as Danneel. You needed to come up with a solution and fast. _

 

_ “Come live with us,” suggested she out of nowhere. _

 

_ “What?” you asked not following her. _

 

_ “If you have nowhere to go, come live with us. We have the room.” _

 

_ You hesitated. Did she really mean it? She just said that she was your friend too but was that really enough to move in with them? You didn’t really know each other that well. _

 

_ “I can’t impose on you like that, Danneel,” you tried to reason but she interrupted you. _

 

_ “Nonsense. You wouldn’t be imposing at all. Jensen told me that you are between jobs at the moment as well. I could really use the help with the kids too. You could see it as a training exercise.” _

 

_ “Danneel, I don’t know. I would need to move across the country.” _

 

_ “And we would help you with that. Seriously, Y/N. It wouldn’t be a problem at all for us and I’m sure Jensen agrees with me. He would feel more at ease knowing you wouldn’t be alone.” _

 

_ You still hesitated.  _

 

_ “Please, Y/N?” said Danneel in a soft voice. _

 

_ You sighed. “Alright. But only until I find a job.” _

 

_ “Of course,” she agreed and you could hear the smile in her voice. _

 

_ “Danneel?” you asked softly. _

 

_ “Yes?” _

 

_ “Thank you.” _

 

You had moved in with them by the end of the week. Jensen and Danneel were such a great help and you were thankful that they were your friends. You wouldn’t have been able to get on your feet again after the break up without them. Jensen especially was a great help for you emotionally. The first thing he did when he was back from the playground was call you to comfort you and rant against Ethan. There wasn’t a better friend in the world in your opinion.

 

The affection started weeks after that. At first, it was just a few more casual touches which evolved to frequently giving hugs and kisses on the cheek or temple. You knew that the waited to give you time to get over the breakup. The question was why they were doing it. You didn’t mind the affection or the attention they gave so freely but it was still freaking you out a bit. You had a suspicion but you weren’t sure if you were ready to have it confirmed.

 

“Y/N? You with us?” You were brought out of your thoughts by Jensen.

 

“Yes. Sorry. I was lost in thought for a moment,” you answered him and gave him a smile.

  
“We noticed,” said Danneel chuckling, her arm still around your shoulders. Now you noticed that Jensen was sitting incredibly close too. All that was missing was his arm around your waist. 

 

You couldn’t hold it in any longer. Even if you weren’t sure if you were ready for it, you still needed to ask the one question that was burning on your tongue.

 

“Why are you doing this?” you nearly yelled as you stood up abruptly, disconnecting Danneels arm in the process.

 

They both looked at you surprised and then at each other. 

 

“Doing what?” Jensen asked, trying to touch your arm. You dodged his hand and crossed your arms.

 

“This,” you explained. “The touching and kissing. Wanting me to go on this trip with you to spend more time with me. Why are you doing all of this?”

 

“Y/N…” Danneel made to stand but you signaled her to stay put.

 

“Please, I just want a straight answer,” you pleaded with them. You hated feeling so uncertain about something; especially this. They were your best friends after all. 

 

Jensen sighed and ran his hands through his hair but he didn’t say anything. Danneel looked at you at seemed to search for this.

 

“I need to know. Please,” you repeated, your hands rubbing your stomach. You baby was active again. Most likely reacting to the emotions you were feeling.

 

Danneel stood up and took your hand in hers. You let her this time because as much you didn’t want them to touch you at the moment you wanted their comfort just as much. 

 

“We want something more than friendship from you, Y/N,” she explained and gave your hands a squeeze.

 

“Something more?” you questioned as you looked at her. “Like a threesome or something?”

 

“No, not a threesome. We don’t just want the physical aspect. We want the good, the bad. We want everything,” said Jensen as he stood up as well. “We want you. All of you.”

 

“You mean, a relationship. But you’re married to each other.”

 

“And?” asked Jensen. “That doesn’t mean that we don’t have enough love for you too. Love is love, Y/N. We talked about it and we agreed that we both want you to be part of the relationship.”

 

“So all the touching and the kissing was…”

 

“Our kind of wooing,” explained Danneel. “We didn’t just want to just spring it on you.”

 

You were speechless. You had your suspicions, but having it confirmed like this still floored you.

 

“I… I don’t know what to say…” you whispered as you looked at them.

 

Jensen smiled and cupped your cheek. “You don’t have to decide anything right now. We can wait. We waited for months. A few more won't kill us.”

 

You leaned your cheek into his touch and closed your eyes. “Thank you.”

 

His other hand laid itself on our other cheek so that he was framing your face. “Can I kiss you anyway?” he asked, his green eyes shining bright with love.

 

“What if someone sees us?” you asked, insecure.

 

“To hell with that! Let them see us!”

 

Unable to say anything else, you nodded. He smiled and leaned in. You closed your eyes as his lips touched yours in a sweet kiss. Warmth spread through your body and you sighed. He was so gentle.

 

You broke away from each other. Jensen licked his lips, smiling again.

 

“Better than I imagined,” he declared.

 

“I’m glad that I could live up to your expectations,” you chuckled.

 

“More than.”

 

Suddenly Danneel was shoving him gently out of the way.

 

“My turn,” she insisted and cupped the back of your hand with one hand. 

 

Her kiss was just as sweet as Jensen’s. The same warmth from before spread through your body and you sighed again. It was nice to be kissed like this. You could feel the love they both held for you, and you tried to give it back to them. All the feelings you suppressed for them both came to the surface and it felt good to finally let them go.

 

Danneel released your neck and grabbed your hand after she was done kissing you. Jensen laid his arm around your shoulder from the other side.

 

“Ready to hit the wine stall?” he asked, grinning.

 

“Yes.” You chuckled at his enthusiasm. This was going to be a vacation you were never going to forget.

 

The End


End file.
